Free Falling
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to this weeks Unbound Challenge. Grissom drags Sara along on an unusual experiment. Things get out of hand, you know the drill. GSR.


**Title: Free Falling**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Summary: In response to this weeks Unbound Challenge. Grissom drags Sara along on an unusual experiment. Things get out of hand, you know the drill. GSR.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: Beta is nowhere in sight. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"_**If you would stop moving around so much, I might be able to get it in."**_

"It's freezing up here Grissom."

"Well if I don't get this strap in the buckle you're going to be mulch."

"Mulch?"

"Sara mulch strewn all over the Mojave Desert."

"Thanks for the visual, if I wasn't already scared enough."

Grissom laughed.

"It will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She though.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" She snapped.

"Experiment."

"For what?"

"For the case." He answered.

"How does this even pertain…"

"It does, trust me."

Sara shook her head.

"I can't believe you convinced me to jump out of a plane with you."

"Well I did, didn't I?"

Sara glared at him and looked out of the window, the cold air chilled her body.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," she said blatantly.

"Come on, if you're going down, I'm going down."

"Literally." She said.

"Come here so I can attach my straps to yours."

"So why do we need to be connected anyways?" Sara asked, walking towards Grissom.

"Because the victims were found that way and that's how we're going." Grissom said, grabbing her buckles and attaching them to his.

"Are you sure that's not just an added bonus?" Sara quipped, looking at Grissom.

"Well it's better than doing this with Greg." Grissom said, smiling at Sara.

Sara laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I think we're ready to go." Grissom said, tugging on the buckles between them one last time.

Sara took a deep breath, Grissom's body was so close to hers, touching hers. Her fear of becoming mulch was suddenly pushed to the back of her mind as she stared at his body so close to hers. She looked at Grissom and realized that he was staring too. He pulled his goggles over his deep blue eyes and turned to give the pilot 'thumbs up'.

"Lets go."

Sara pulled on her goggles.

"I changed my mind." She said, looking out of the plane's door to the ground below.

"No you didn't." Grissom said. He raised his hand and brushed his thumb on her check.

"Lets do this." Grissom said, grabbing on to Sara and jumping out of the plane.

Sara screamed at the rush of air threw them back, gravity pulling them closer and closer to the ground. Grissom was smiling at her, watching her look around them. 'I can't believe you made me do this,' kept running through Sara's mind. Her hair was flying every which way, Grissom's hair standing on end. Sara looked down and noticed that there wasn't much sky left and far too much ground. She shot a concerned look at Grissom. Grissom smiled and tried his hardest through the air to bring his lips to hers.

A thousand sensations flooded Sara's body. It was if they had stopped falling and were suspended in air. The looming thought of mulch made its way into Sara's thoughts and she moaned it into Grissom's mouth. He reached up and pulled the parachute cord, jerking Grissom from Sara lips.

Sara's eyes widened when they floated closer and closer to the ground. 'Please land smoothly, please land smoothly, please land smoothly,' Sara repeated in her mind, closing her eyes. Grissom tightened his grip on and Sara and held her tight, bracing for impact.

The ground came in contact with Grissom's feet and he grunted. They flew onto the ground with a thud, dust rising from the ground around them. They rolled a couple times, ending with Grissom on top of Sara and the parachute incased them both.

"You can open your eyes Sara,"

Sara opened one eye and surveyed her surroundings. She opened both eyes to stare are Grissom.

"You're lying on top of me." She mumbled.

"You're arms are still stapled to my back" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"You kissed me."

"Guilty!" he said slyly.

He reached for the buckles connecting them and his hand brushed against her breast. She raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She said, pulling his lips to hers. He moaned into her and her hands entangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. After a few frantic moments, she broke the kiss and let her lips linger on his.

"So did you get the results you were looking for?" she moaned into his mouth, staring into his blue eyes.

"Results pending." He responded.

"You know…" she asked, looking around.

"What?"

"_**That was a lot more fun than it should have been." **_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if you can actually sky dive chest to chest. But for creative purposes, lets just say you can. Thanks for reading!! Reviews make an author go WEEE!**


End file.
